Stuck On You!
by Sir Deranged Reindeer
Summary: Draco gets into a sticky situation considering his enchanted hair gel! PG just to be safe!
1. Noo!

Ok. This is my first Harry Potter fic! Basically a practice for when I write the good one that me and my friends are doing!  
  
Disclaimer: This storyline is based on a role-play that me and my friend Runiscape_Rulz did on Neopets so this chapter is not -entirely- mine. Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron are property of JK Rowling! Bryna is property of me!  
  
Ok. Here I go!  
  
Chapter 1: Noo!  
  
Bryna, a sixth year Slytherin, was walking next to lake. It was pretty much desolate as she was supposed to be in potions class.  
  
She was quite pretty having silvery-grey eyes and long and straight deep purple, almost black hair. However she had a devilish personality and loved to prank everybody. Even fellow Slytherins... As she walked she wound a strand of hair around a slender finger.  
  
All of a sudden there was a loud bang from the potion lab and Bryna sniggered.  
  
"BRYNA!!" shouted a clearly angry Draco, bursting out of the main door to the school. His blond hair was singed and blackened.  
  
Bryna had 'accidentally' knocked Armadillo Bile into Draco's otherwise perfect hair-growing potion. She of course had escaped, claiming she needed to use the bathroom.  
  
"What?!" she shouted across the grass.  
  
"What?!?" shouted Draco, running across the grass to her, "What?!? This is what!" he said motioning to his hair, "How could you? After knowing me for two years? How could you do -this- to me?"  
  
"Me?" sniggered Bryna, trying to sound innocent.  
  
Draco glared at Bryna and pulled out his wand, "I'm going to kill you!" he said. A look of panic filled Bryna's eyes and she tried to run away. But before she could she was lifted off her feet... and turned upside down.  
  
"Aaah!" she said trying to stop her skirt from falling down as she floated about 5 foot up in the air. "Aaah!" she said again, trying to stop her skirt -and- shirt from falling down.  
  
"Hmm..." muttered, glancing at the lake. He flicked his wand until Bryna was hovering above the icy water.  
  
"No! Draco! Don't you dare!" Bryna screamed desperately still hold her clothing.  
  
Then Draco let her fall. There was a second of silence then a splash as Bryna hit the water.  
  
Bryna was under the water for a second then popped back above the surface, soaking wet. "Draco! I'm going to kill you!" she shouted and began to swim towards the shore.  
  
Draco sniggered, watching her.  
  
Soon Bryna was out of the lake and pulled out her wand, casting a drying spell on her uniform to stop it being see through.  
  
Draco pointed his wand at Bryna, levitating her again.  
  
"Noo!" screamed Bryna as she started drifting back over towards the lake.  
  
"Have you learnt your lesson?" said Draco, ready to dunk her back in the lake.  
  
"Yes! Yes!" said Bryna, nodding vigorously.  
  
Draco seemingly satisfied with this let her down on the shore and flopped down on the grass, slipping his wand back in his pocket. Bryna walked over and also sat down. Draco pulled out his wand again and used a quick spell on his hair, making it appear as if nothing had happened.  
  
Draco and Bryna stood up together to go back to class and their heads clashed.  
  
"Ow!" said Bryna and tried to pull away from Draco's head. Then she realised she couldn't.  
  
Then it hit them. They were stuck together! "Nooo!!!"  
  
*** Yay! I finished chapter 1! *dances* Well this could be interesting... lol! Well I hope you like it! Please review! 


	2. Talk of Walls and Other Inanimate Object...

Okies! Thanks to everybody who reviewed! I shall write more at the end.  
  
Disclaimer: This storyline is based on a role-play that my friend Runiscape_Rulz and I did on Neopets so this chapter is not -entirely- mine. Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron are property of JK Rowling! Bryna is property of me!  
  
Here's chapter 2! This one's funny!  
  
Chapter 2: Talk of Walls and Other Inanimate Objects  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Screamed Bryna, desperately trying to pull away from Draco, "I have to sleep with you! In the same bed!"  
  
A look of horror crossed Draco's face, "How am I supposed to have a shower!? I can't survive without a shower!"  
  
"How are we supposed to go to the bathroom!?"  
  
"How are we supposed to get dressed?!"  
  
"HELP!!!" they both screamed, although they knew no one would come as they were in class.  
  
"Madame Promfrey!! We have to get to the Infirmary!" Draco exclaimed and began to run up the grass towards the castle, dragging Bryna behind.  
  
*** "Yes?" asked Madame Promfrey, surprised to see two panting teens in the Infirmary during classes.  
  
"You've got to help us!!!" Draco shouted, a look of panic in his eyes.  
  
"What's the problem?" Madame Promfrey said her eyes studying the Bryna and Draco, "You both look in perfect health."  
  
"Can't you see we're stuck together with enchanted hair gel?!?" Bryna shouted at her, clearly frustrated.  
  
"Enchanted hair gel you say? What brand would that be?" she said turning to Draco.  
  
"Uh... Slick Serpent gel..." Draco said hesitantly, he wasn't really into giving away his grooming secrets. 'Well if it gets me out of this mess..." he thought to himself.  
  
"Slick Serpent? That stuff is really strong. I should take 2 days to wear off. Other than that you'll be fine!" Madame Promfrey said smiling.  
  
"Two days!?!?" Bryna shrieked looking at Madame Promfrey with horror, "Nobody. Absolutely nobody could be stuck to -him- for two days and still be fine!!"  
  
"Hey..." muttered Draco.  
  
"Please restrain from shouting in hear dear. There are ill students who are trying to rest." Madame Promfrey said, remaining cool, "Well I could give you these enchanted sunglasses if you want. They look just like normal sunglasses except that you can't see a thing through them."  
  
"Thanks." Bryna said and snatched the pairs of sunglasses from Madame Promfrey. She shoved a pair at Draco and slipped the other pair on. "C'mon Draco. It should be time for lunch by now."  
  
The two walked out of the Infirmary awkwardly, narrowly missing two chairs and a bed. They began to walk down the hall in the direction that Bryna assumed was the way towards the Great Hall.  
  
"I don't think we are going the right way." Draco said spinning around and in the process bashing into Bryna, their lips pressing together for a moment.  
  
"Aaah!" Bryna said, pushing Draco off her, "What are you doing!?" she shouted at the wall, as she couldn't see which way she was facing.  
  
"What are you doing??" Draco shouted at the opposite wall.  
  
"You're the one that kissed me!" she shouted at the floor.  
  
"Well if you hadn't been going the wrong way!" Draco shouted at the ceiling.  
  
"Let's just go to lunch..." Bryna said and they set off in the opposite direction from the Great Hall.  
  
*** Well there it is! Sorry I took so long to update I had a ton of exams and I went on camp! Anyway here are the replies to my reviewers!  
  
ash vault rose garden: Yeah. I think they just realised that problem as well... Hope you like the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Runiscape- So glad you read this and reviewed! I'm glad you like it; I tried to stick to the RP as much as possible. , in this chapter as well. Hope you like it!  
  
Wintersun- Eh... I know I'm mean to Draco! Mwahaha! Nah... I love Draco! Thanks though! Hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing! 


	3. That is MINE!

I am in a really spaz mood so this could be scary... Thankies to reviewers and to all my friends who supported me! Also thanks to Kira for giving me the idea for this!!  
  
Disclaimer: This storyline is based on a role-play that my friend Runiscape_Rulz and I did on Neopets BUT we did not get this far! So this chapter -is- entirely mine! Mwahahaha! Draco, Harry, Hermione and Ron are property of JK Rowling. Bryna is property of me! Me I tell you! Mee!!!! *Ahem*  
  
So here it is! Chapter two! Uh... I mean three... O.o;;  
  
Chapter 3: That is MINE!  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to the Great Hall for lunch when they saw the strangest thing coming towards them. Draco Malfoy and Bryna Dragontooth, who seemed to be connected by the hair...  
  
"What the bloody hell?!?" Ron exclaimed loudly, gaining a glare from Hermione, "I mean what's with the sunglasses inside??"  
  
Hermione gave Ron a sceptical look, "Ron! Haven't you noticed that they're stuck together?"  
  
"Really?" Ron said, craning his neck for a better view, "Oooh..."  
  
"Who cares if they're stuck together? Don't they know that the food is in the other direction?" Harry put in as his stomach rumbled.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are you making fun of us Potter?" Draco said to Hermione, who raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Did you just say the we're going the wrong way?" Bryna said to Ron.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione shrugged, "Yeah, you're going the wrong way," Ron said to Bryna and the trio continued on their way.  
  
Bryna promptly spun around. "You mean you trust them?" Draco said.  
  
"Well they -are- walking that way..." Bryna pointed out.  
  
"They could be trying to trick us!" Draco said.  
  
"Oh get over it Draco!" said Bryna throwing up her hands in annoyance and following after the sound of Harry, Ron and Hermione's footsteps.  
  
*** After sitting down at just about every other houses table and on about everyone in the school Bryna and Draco managed to find some empty seats at the Slytherin table.  
  
"So what's for lunch today?" Bryna said, smiling and putting some fish, Brussels sprouts, cheese and mashed potato on her plate before pouring pumpkin juice all over her plate thinking it was sauce. She then picked up the sugar and sprinkled a generous amount on her food before picking up her fork and stabbing it into Goyle's roast pumpkin.  
  
"Hey! That's my food!" Goyle grunted.  
  
"Don't be silly! It's mine Goyle," Bryna laughed and popped the pumpkin in the mouth.  
  
Draco however had not been so lucky. He had an equally gross mixture of foods on his plate, which he had managed to pick up with his fork, and shove it on his cheek...  
  
"Aah!" Draco shouted in horror as he pulled some of Pansy's robe over and used it to wipe his face thinking it was a napkin.  
  
"Draco! What are you doing? That's my robe!" Pansy squealed, gaining a few stares from other tables.  
  
"No it's not!" Draco said, shaking his head and finishing cleaning his face, "It's a napkin!"  
  
The whole meal continued on like this and Draco and Bryna managed to gain sceptical looks from just about every student in the school. Not to mention the teachers!  
  
"Well I think that went well!" said Bryna cheerily, and rose from her chair, pulling Draco up with her.  
  
"Yeah..." he muttered. He still hadn't gotten over the whole food and cheek incident...  
  
*** Well I'm done! Yay! And now I have lots of new ideas for the next chapter! Yay! *dances* Anyway... on to the reviewers!  
  
Rosemary the Rubix Cube- Ha! Ha! Being mean to Draco is fun! ^_^ Thankies and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
I am a strange person- Thanks! Oh.... Was I reading you're story? I'm reading so many I can't remember them all! I must of forgot to subscribe to it... whoops! 


End file.
